Un Deseo a la Trifuerza
by Sakuradelari
Summary: Una historia corta que ocurre después de que Link y Zelda llevaron su relación a otro nivel. El joven de ropajes verdes pierde la memoria ¿Cuál es la razón?


Desperté en un lugar nuevo para mí. Digo que era "nuevo" sólo porque no puedo recordarlo. Era como estar dentro de un sueño, sólo que estaba seguro de que no lo era.

Al abrir mis ojos, la luz me deslumbró; no es que fuera muy intensa, sino que era la primera vez que mis ojos la veían. Era la primera vez que sentía el dulce olor de la brisa entrando por la ventana, llevada hasta mí por un suave viento que cepillaba mi cabello. Era la primera vez que veía un techo de madera tan bien construido, podía alcanzar a ver el barniz con el que cada tabla estaba protegida. Para mí era todo como si fuera la primera vez; me sentía como un bebé que acaba de salir del vientre de su madre y que, sin embargo, logra reconocer todo lo que sus ojos divisan. Es difícil de explicar…

La cabeza me dolía un poco, así que me levanté lentamente de la cama donde estaba recostado. Miré a mi alrededor sólo para ver que estaba dentro de un pequeño y acogedor cuarto. Había algunos cuadros colgados en las paredes, y la cama en la que estaba dormido ocupaba la mitad de la alcoba.

Me asomé por la única ventana que había para ver el exterior ¡Era un pequeño pueblo!

Las gallinas cacareaban ruidosamente, el cielo estaba despejado y las personas platicaban cerca de un pequeño riachuelo, qué tranquilo parecía todo aquello.

-¿Link?- Escuché una voz tras de mí

Me volteé con la guardia en alto. Mi reacción parecía ser un poco exagerada pues la chica que había hablado parecía de lo más inofensiva. Era una joven no más alta que yo, delgada y de cabello castaño claro. Llevaba una camisa blanca y unos pantalones cortos, llamados "Pescadores" si no me equivoco, de color café.

-¡Me alegra que hayas despertado, Link!- Me dijo efusivamente.

Por un momento no creí estuviera hablando conmigo, un completo extraño. Mis dudas se disiparon cuando la chica se aventó a mis brazos, era obvio que me conocía, pero yo a ella no. Me había llamado "Link" Así que… ¿Ese era mi nombre?

-¿Me recuerdas? Soy Illia, tu mejor amiga-. Creo que la chica vio algo raro en mi cara porque siguió diciendo… -¡Ya sabes! Ordon, Link, estás en Ordon ¡Tu pueblo natal!

-Lo siento, no puedo recordar nada- Fue todo lo que pude decir. Su rostro sí me era familiar pero no podía encontrar nada dentro de mi memoria que lo confirmara.

Illia infló sus cachetes en señal de que estaba haciendo un puchero, parecía que esta mujer no me dejaría en paz hasta que le dijera lo que esperaba escuchar.

Para mi suerte, tocaron la puerta de la habitación y ella tuvo que salir (La habitación era demasiado pequeña para que una tercera persona pudiera pasar), cuando cerró la puerta me pidió desde el otro lado que no saliera del cuarto. ¡Genial! Ahora tenía que atenerme a las órdenes de una extraña.

Me acerqué a la ventana y me entretuve viendo cómo un hombre gordo y calvo regañaba a otro (no tan calvo) por haber permitido que las cabras escaparan, estaban tan ocupados que las únicas criaturas que notaban que los observaba eran las cabras, las que por cierto me veían muy raro… Si esas cabras fueran humanas juraría que esperaban que las saludara.

-Link, sal un momento por favor, este hombre quiere hablar contigo-Escuché gritar a Illia.

Salí aparentando la mayor tranquilidad posible, estar con personas a las que no recuerdas es muy incómodo. Me sudaban mucho las manos y mis piernas se movían con dificultad. Cuando pude cruzar la puerta para ver qué era lo que querían me sentí más tranquilo.

A parte de Illia, había un hombre con una brillante armadura plateada, su rostro era rudo pero noble, tenía un bigote y barba del mismo tono castaño de su cabello. El símbolo que tenía en los ropajes de su pecho eran tres triángulos alineados de tal forma que formaban un cuarto triángulo… Era curioso, juraría haber visto antes ese símbolo.

-Su majestad…- Dijo el hombre con su gruesa voz ¡Mientras se arrodillaba delante de mí! Era una situación mucho más incómoda de lo normal. Aunque el sonido de su armadura al hincarse me hizo sentir un extraño sentimiento que no puedo definir… No podía pensar que me hablara a mí.

-Me está confundiendo con alguien más…- Le dije nervioso.

-¿De qué habla, majestad?-. Sus ojos se cruzaron con los míos por un momento, su mirada trataba de escudriñar muy dentro de mi ser y, al parecer, no encontró nada porque bajó de nuevo la mirada para clavarla en el suelo.- Comprendo que no quiera regresar al castillo de Hyrule, mi rey. Estoy muy avergonzado y merezco la muerte por no haber sido capaz de proteger a la reina- Se hincó todavía más de lo que ya estaba

-Tú no tuviste la culpa- Dije sin darme cuenta –Eh… Bueno, en primera no sé de qué me estás hablando- Corregí rápidamente.

-¿Su alteza de verdad no recuerda nada?- Me preguntó con una inocente voz que no creí capaz escuchar en él.

-He olvidado hasta mi nombre, no sé quién soy, no sé quien es ella, no sé si he tenido algún amigo o hermano. No fue hasta que vi la luz que recordé que así se llamaba: luz –Le respondí algo desesperado y consternado. Estaba demasiado grande como para seguir viendo todo "por primera vez". Quería tranquilidad pero también quería respuestas.

El caballero, si eso era, se levantó suavemente haciendo sonar su armadura ¡Cómo me gustaba escuchar ese sonido!

Buscó algo en su bolsillo y me entregó un pequeño trozo de pergamino. Estaba adornado al inicio con el sello de ese símbolo (el de los triángulos) en detalle de cera. Lo desdoblé lentamente y pude reconocer mi propio olor en él, pude reconocer mi propia letra… ¡Vaya! ¿Yo sé escribir? Y más importante, parece que sé leer. Me reí un poco para mí mismo, antes de concentrarme en la lectura.

-¡Un momento!- Dije apenas leí dos renglones- Primero dime ¿Qué es esto?-Exigí al hombre, olvidándome por completo de la cortesía y la amabilidad.

-Es la crónica de la última aventura que tuvo su majestad. La crónica era mucho más larga pero pensé que estaría bien traerle la narración del último día, antes de que su alteza desapareciera.

-¡Quiero que me digas quién soy!- Grité con la confusión inundando mi mente. El caballero no se vio afectado por mi comportamiento imperativo, hizo una pequeña reverencia y se dispuso a hablar. Era tan amable y servicial conmigo que, a su lado, yo parecía tan poco hombre, cosa que me molestaba un poco pero que también me tranquilizaba.

-Usted es nuestro venerable rey, soberano de toda la tierra de Hyrule- Comenzó a decir lentamente.- Hace poco la reina, que en paz descanse, y usted decidieron destruir un objeto legendario de gran poder y de un enorme valor sagrado llamado "Trifuerza". La Trifuerza ha causado problemas en el reino debido a su mal uso en épocas pasadas. Este poder sagrado de tres triángulos concede un deseo a aquel que logre encontrarlo. El camino era peligroso, todos los que han ido en busca de la Trifuerza no han regresado…

-Así que yo fui en busca de la Trifuerza para destruirla ¿Verdad?- Interrumpí con ironía en mi voz. Todavía no me podía creer que yo fuera un rey, así fuera de un simple rancho

-Cuando usted llegara hasta la Trifuerza iba a pedir un deseo… Y ese deseo sería que la propia Trifuerza dejara de existir.-Concluyó el hombre.

Bueno ¿A quién no le gustaría ser rey nada más despertar? ¿Verdad? No sé qué más pensaba en ese momento, sólo recuerdo que la curiosidad me movía.

Mis ojos se posaron en el pergamino de nuevo. Era mi letra la que podía reconocer en ese escrito casi recién creado. Comencé a leer:

_"crónica del día 123:_

_Hoy por fin he descubierto la manera de llegar hasta la Trifuerza. En el templo del tiempo hay un pedestal desde donde se puede entrar al reino sagrado usando la Espada Maestra, que es otro artefacto de gran poder, aunque mínimo en comparación de la Trifuerza._

_Dicen que todos los van al reino sagrado no vuelven. Si regreso o no, es irrelevante. La historia de Hyrule está escrita con sangre en muchas etapas debido a las innumerables personas que han intentado ir tras el más grande poder sagrado. Debemos de recordar que demasiada luz crea grandes sombras._

_Lo que más me preocupa no es tanto mi vida, y lamento decir que incluso la vida de los habitantes del Hyrule pasan a un papel secundario cuando se trata de Zelda. Ha estado muy insistente con eso de que quiere acompañarme al reino sagrado. Le he dicho que si llego a morir, de ella depende el destino del reino (Que por cierto, considero le pertenece mucho más a ella que a mí), pero aún así es algo obstinada y se niega a escucharme._

_No es una cosa de juegos ir en una aventura como ésta._

_Zelda… Si le pasara algo yo…_

_Como sea, he dejado a Zelda encargada con un guardia real, éste se asegurará de que no se escape del castillo, así que me siento más tranquilo por ese lado._

_Mañana temprano partiré hacia, probablemente, mi última aventura. En la próxima narración, si es que la hay, describiré la aventura y su resultado._

_Hasta siempre._

_Link"_

Cuando terminé de leer sentí un fuerte mareo, el ruido a mi alrededor desaparecía mientras mi mente se sumergía en un estado de ensueño. No es que los recuerdos volvieran a mi mente, eran los sentimientos los que golpeaban mi corazón haciendo que la mente me diera vueltas.

"_Zelda"_; una nostalgia me recorría el pecho amenazando con inundar mis ojos cuando leía su nombre. Y de nuevo leí: "_Zelda… Si le pasara algo yo…" _

-Si le pasara algo…-Repetí mientras mis ojos hacían el mayor esfuerzo por contener las lágrimas- Si te pasara algo yo desearía olvidarme de todo –Dije con un hilo de voz.

Comprendí lo que había pasado y rompí a llorar.

Y me dolía no recordar sus ojos, ni su sonrisa ni el sonido de su voz. Me mataba el saber que la había amado pero que había olvidado hasta el más pequeño roce de su mano con la mía.

¡Fui tan idiota! Decidí ir por el camino cobarde y olvidarlo todo con tal de no enfrentar el dolor. Seguro conseguí la Trifuerza; seguro Zelda se escapó para no dejarme solo en mi aventura y por ello falleció ¿Y qué más podía hacer yo? Lo primero que deseó mi corazón había sido olvidarlo todo y la Trifuerza me concedió ese deseo.

Arrugué el empapado pergamino y lo apreté; me sequé las lágrimas todo lo que pude antes de preocupar más a Illia y al soldado. Yo era un rey después de todo y tenía que soportar el peso de Hyrule sobre mí, sobre una persona tan mal instruida en matemáticas, literatura y en la cultura en general.

-Su majestad…-Dijo el soldado cabizbajo, incapaz de verme a los ojos- Lamento lo que pasó, de nuevo se lo digo avergonzado- Se acercó a mí, esta vez sin hincarse, y desenvainó su espada para entregármela- Su alteza me dejó a cargo de la reina Zelda y yo… Yo no pude cuidarla bien, escapó con su arco y sus flechas en busca de usted.- Me estiró la empuñadura de su espada- Merezco la muerte

-Guarda tu espada- Le ordené. Él me miró a los ojos y pude notar que de verdad estaba arrepentido; no sólo le había fallado a su rey, sino también se había fallado sí mismo.

-La muerte de Zelda…-Pronuncié con dificultad, la garganta aún se me cerraba- No fue culpa tuya. Tu muerte no servirá de nada para el reino, te necesito aún como mi escolta real.

-Su majestad- Dijo con emoción, y noté que él también luchaba para que su voz sonara clara.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- Le pregunté con un poco de vergüenza y con más informalidad

-Mi nombre es Mendou

-Regresa al castillo, Mendou y da el anuncio de que el rey va en camino.

Hizo otra pequeña reverencia antes de irse lo más rápido que pudo por la puerta. Estaba orgulloso de tener a un caballero como él dentro de mi escolta.

Me relajé un poco y mis músculos contraídos se alivianaron, al fin sabía quién era, pero no estaba seguro de que me gustara serlo.

No quería quedarme callado porque pensaría en todos los recuerdos y personas que había perdido.

De repente me pareció que algo faltaba, me di cuenta de que Illia ya no estaba en la habitación ¿Se habría ido después de que me puse a llorar? No la recordaba tampoco, así que me pregunté si habría una razón especial por la que ella se hubiera comportado de ese modo.

Otra suave brisa entró por la puerta a medio cerrar, de nuevo el dulce olor de las flores, el dulce sonido de las cabras y las gallinas, de las personas caminando y del arroyo fluyendo llenaron mi ser; podía saborearse la atmósfera. Era una lástima que tan bella sensación se contrapusiera con la tormenta que se había desatado en mi corazón.

Salí de la casa en la que me encontraba para conocer de nuevo a todas aquellas personas que habían sido importantes para mí, así podría llevarme algunos recuerdos de ellos antes de partir al reino de Hyrule, a mi reino.


End file.
